Chapter 8: Redemption
| music = Ludwig Göransson | writer = Jon Favreau | director = Taika Waititi | guests = * Carl Weathers as Greef Karga * Gina Carano as Cara Dune * Nick Nolte as the voice of Kuiil * Taika Waititi as the voice of IG-11 * Werner Herzog as the Client * Giancarlo Esposito as Moff Gideon * Adam Pally as Bike Scout Trooper #2 * Dave Reaves as a Zabrak fighter | episode_list = | season_list = | prev = Chapter 7: The Reckoning | next = }} "Chapter 8: Redemption" is the eighth episode of the first season of the American webseries The Mandalorian, based on characters by George Lucas. It premiered on Disney+ on December 18, 2019. The series follows the titular Mandalorian (Pedro Pascal), a lone bounty hunter collecting bounties from the highest bidders. The episode was directed by Taika Waititi and written by series creator Jon Favreau. Plot IG-11 rescues the Child from the Scout Troopers. Gideon has Karga, Dune, and the Mandalorian, whose real name is Din Djarin, trapped. IG-11 arrives and breaks the standoff, and the Mandalorian's group fights their way out. Gideon injures the Mandalorian and the team flees back into the cantina, where the Child uses the Force to deflect an attacking Flame Trooper's flamethrower back on him. The Mandalorian sends the others through a sewer grate with the Child, while IG-11 removes his helmet to administer bacta to his head injury, as since IG-11 is a droid and not a living being, doing so does not violate his code. Joining the others, the Mandalorian finds the covert group of Mandalorians dead or escaped, except for the Armorer who is salvaging what remains of the place. She tasks him to care for the foundling Child like his own, discover its origins, and return it to its kind. The Armorer gives the Mandalorian his own signet in the form of the Mudhorn he killed and gives him a jetpack. The group is ferried down an underground lava river. However, the Mandalorian finds that the mouth of the river is heavily flanked by Stormtroopers. As they have no other form of escape, IG-11, following his original manufacturer’s protocol, walks to the troopers and self-destructs. Gideon attacks in his TIE fighter, but the Mandalorian uses the jetpack to bring the fighter down. Congratulating him, Karga offers the Mandalorian to return to the guild, but the Mandalorian, realising that he must care for the child, puts down his offer. After burying Kuiil, the Mandalorian leaves Nevarro with the Child and Karga and Dune stay behind. In the last scene, Gideon, having come into possession of the darksaber, cuts himself out of his downed fighter. Production Development The episode was directed by Taika Waititi and written by Jon Favreau. Music Ludwig Göransson composed the soundtrack for the episode. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the episode holds an approval rating of 100% with an average rating of 8.24/10, based on 12 reviews. The website's critics consensus reads, "The Mandalorian concludes with whiz-bang action and a heartening dose of "Redemption" while teasing tantalizing new adventures to come. In a positive review, Tyler Hersko, of IndieWire, felt the episode was "There’s heroism, sacrifice, humor, excitable nods to key franchise elements, and tantalizing teases of where the Disney+ show could go in Season 2." Alan Sepinwall, of the Rolling Stone, felt that "The Mandalorian season finale, “Redemption”, coming up just as soon as we make the baby do the magic hands." References External links * * * * Category:2019 American television episodes Category:The Mandalorian episodes